


Here For You

by maraismarais



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-10
Updated: 2008-05-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraismarais/pseuds/maraismarais
Summary: A post-Expanse moment together.  Friendship.  Comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

They sit in companionable silence watching the Earth fall away from their view. 

Her shoulder rests against his upper arm. His hip and thigh press against hers. Their bodies touch at various points soliciting warmth from one another. His rapid breathing slows to match her softer pace. 

He feels the warp engine engage as they clear the Solar System. She sighs at the hum of the engines, the small vibrations pulsing through their bodies. 

He leans back letting the wall support his weight. He reaches out with his hand and pulls her to him. She links their fingers savoring the feel of her hand wrapped in his. 

She shifts once more. Her hair brushes against his uniform. He feels her head rest against his chest. She listens to his heart. The rhythmic beats are calmer still. 

She whispers words he already knows. 

He looks at her and replies. 

Drawing closer to one another, they sit in silence once more and watch the stars go by.


End file.
